


Wrinkled Webs And Rusted Guns

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, old!Wade, old!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Tumblr. Anonymous wanted Old!Peter and Old!Wade still hanging out together.</p><p>They call each other names and watch the new generations - especially the Young Avengers, past kids now full grown up men and women - saving the world and taking their place in this modern world that Peter and Wade sometimes can’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkled Webs And Rusted Guns

“You can’t do that, Wade.”

“Of course I can, you old geezer!”

Peter rolls his eyes and puts his card on the table, card that promptly erases any point Wade has managed to obtain until now and means his utter shameful loss.

“Oh, _come on_!” is Wade’s pitiful cry.  Even after all these years he’s still whiny and childish as hell, Peter thinks with an inner smile. Exteriorly his face is set on a stern look, reinforced by the wrinkles around his eyes and nose.

“I won again. Third time in a row. Want to try again, _old geezer_?” Peter mocks, his face still hard and slightly annoyed, but his voice is amused and taunting.

“I just didn’t want to humiliate such an old cute grandpa. You must respect the old generations, right?” Wade replies with his usual nonchalance, a big grin on his chapped lips.  
  
His healing factor is now slower and less effective than years ago, so his scars have increased over the time, leaving the skin crumpled like paper. The muscles he was so proud of are still there, but their strength has been hidden by time and a more domestic life.

Wade is older than Peter, but the ex-Spider-Man looks considerably frailer than him: his long fingers - which gave the ex-merc pleasure and comfort so many times - tremble slightly every so often and the lean strong legs that brought him on skyscrapers and impossible surfaces can’t now support him for long walks.

“Your generation is the same as mine, knucklehead!”

“Are you saying I’m old, Petey? How… how dare you!” Wade gasps with a hand on his heart and the other one on his cheek, faking an indignant look.

Peter can’t help but snort and he replies with a smile, his stern façade forgotten:  
  
“Wade, we _are_ old.”

It’s true and the ex-merc knows it, but he constantly tries to ignore that awful thought.  
  
Sometimes it’s easy to do so - Peter is still witty, cheerful, he never misses a joke, his brain is more clever than ever and his hands can still hold a camera with professional ease.

Sometimes it’s hard - too many years spent in the cold night air, too many wounds and broken bones gave him arthritis and weakened his lungs and if Wade still has to deal with cancer pain and burning skin, then Peter has to bear the sudden loss of breath after a simple flight of stairs and the occasional weariness that hits his body.

Until some years ago it was Wade the most messed up one in the relationship, both from the physical and mental point of view.  
  
He’s still crazy as a loon, but Peter’s body is the most delicate now and the ex-merc can’t stand the thought. Peter jokes about it, but Wade is _terrified_ and he hates how time passes so fast.

His worry must be clear even now, because his husband reaches out for him across the table and gives him a soft caress on his bigger calloused hand.

“Hey, stupid.” Peter calls with a grin. “Don’t worry, you’re still pretty hot to me.”

Wade snorts and wants to say something equally smartass and funny, just like they always do, just like they always did during all these long, beautiful years.

Instead he looks into Peter’s eyes - those big, brown eyes he loves so much - and says nothing, offering the younger - but frailer - man a lopsided grin.

Peter’s hand gives his a squeeze and Wade can feel the wedding ring touching his skin and prays that this can last forever.

\- - - - - -

  
They call each other names and watch the new generations - especially the Young Avengers, past kids now full grown up men and women - saving the world and taking their place in this modern world that Peter and Wade sometimes can’t understand.

They do grocery shopping together and Wade always carries the bags, ignoring Peter’s protests.

“Did you forget who has the super strength here, knucklehead?”

“And did you forget who bought that cheesecake you love so much, web-head?”

Wade may not admit they are old - that _Peter_ is old - but he can’t _deny_ it and he does everything he can to make him feel better.

When Peter catches a cold - and this happens too many times for Wade’s liking - he’s always there with laughs, hot soups and medicines.

When Peter has to catch his breath or rest his legs during a walk in the park, Wade immediately stops and waits at his side, talking and joking to reassure his husband and himself.

When they lay on bed at night, Peter always puts his head on Wade’s chest, lulled by his heartbeat, and Wade is calm because he can feel Peter’s breath and warmth.

Peter in return makes him feel like a person - a _loved_ person - as he has done for all these long years. He makes sure Wade eats healthy and he’s always there for him, ready to offer his help, love and kindness (and sometimes brain) whenever Wade needs them.

They still play videogames together - when Peter’s aching fingers permits it, that’s it - and over the past long years they have travelled a lot, visiting new places to fill their mind, heart and Peter’s camera with.

“We are becoming _sooo_ boring.” Wade complains when there is nothing interesting on TV or when Peter is too busy doing something to pay him attention. “Come on, Peter, let’s go visit Stark and Rogers! This may be the right time when we finally steal one of Tin-plated Man’s jets!”

When Peter’s health and bones are well enough to let him walk without pain, Wade loves doing stuff with him and he always suggests activities and diversions to amuse him.  
  
Visiting the old superheroes is one of those and they are secretly happy that even the proud Tony Stark suffers from constipation and that Johnny Storm often babbles like a child.  
It’s more sad seeing that Natasha gained some weight - especially on the arms - and that Clint almost lost his sight, but - hey - time has pity for no one and that’s one of the few right things in the world.

That’s why Wade doesn’t feel young anymore either, so it’s nice to just sit on the sofa polishing one of his beloved katanas while Peter reads a book and strokes his hand or thigh. They can always go bothe- _visit_ their fellow colleagues another time.  
  
Their life may not be special and adventurous as before, but it’s _not_ boring. Years before, Peter managed to become a professional and admired photographer and he often has to hold conferences and exhibits.

Despite his good shape, Wade retired from the mercenary world. He risked to become even more insane with nothing to do all day though, so Peter convinced Nick Fury to give him an occupation at the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now, when requested, Wade trains the new recruits; he may be crazy and highly unpredictable, but Fury had to acknowledge his potential as a teacher and his talent as a soldier.

Wade always complains about the rookies, the new kids who can’t even hold a gun, the lack of initiative and the boring programs.  
And Peter listens and replies with snarky comments - “They’re going to kick your ass sooner or later” -, but he’s always smiling and his brown eyes twinkle with amusement.

When it’s raining and Peter’s bones ache, they sits on soft pillows sprawled on the floor, a warm blanket on their stretched out legs, and play poker until dawn.

Peter once tried to play Parcheesi, but Wade’s reaction had been exhilarating.

“That’s for _prehistoric_ people, Peter! I want to play competitive and _sexy_ strip poker with my hot husband!”

So, no Parcheesi, just good old poker. It’s not _strip_ poker though, because Peter has become shier than a nun (“Damn, Petey, you’ve always been timid as fuck, but now you are exaggerating!”) and even though his body is still graceful and attractive, the ex-superhero hides it obstinately.

At least when they are not in bed. Surprising as it may seem, their sexual life is still strong and active and wonderful.  
  
Of course they have to take things slow. Wade gets tired more easily now and a single orgasm leaves him breathless and dizzy. On the other hand, Peter is like a tenacious flower: he’s not helpless, but he needs care and Wade makes sure to give him that.

Sometimes their bodies don’t always cooperate and their dicks often refuse to stand up.  
  
The first time this happened Peter turned three shades of red and only after countless sweet words and jokes by Wade he cracked a smile and accepted to try again later.

Wade isn’t immune either, but he takes it philosophically and Peter has never been so happier of his optimism and humor.

Now, when their penis don’t rise, they just affectionately make fun of each other, shame be damned.

“Give up, Peter, your dick just accepted the majesty of mine and doesn’t want to show itself anymore.”

“I think it’s _your_ dick the one who’s a coward, Wade. Is it too afraid to face the sheer beauty that my ass is?”

\- - - - - -

  
One day Peter isn’t working on his tech stuff or reading or listening to music or surfing on the Internet.

He’s just sitting there, next to the window, looking at the sky with an unreadable look on his face.

Wade has just come back from one of his S.H.I.E.L.D. trainings and he’s already complaining about a “stupid kid who doesn’t know the difference between a rifle and a broom” when he notices his husband’s expression.

“Baby boy?” he calls, slowly going next to him. “… Peter? What are you looking at? Are pigs finally flying? It wouldn’t surprise me, it’s about time, I say…”

“Wade.”

The ex-merc gulps, because Peter’s voice is sad and full of tears and _oh God what’s happening what’s wrong is he ill? please God not this-_

“I’m sorry.”

Peter is looking at him now and he is really crying, warm thick tears on his wrinkled cheeks.

Wade’s mind is in pure distress now and billions of ideas and fears are about to drown him when Peter finally adds:

“I’m sorry for… for _this_.”

He gestures at himself, he _points_ at his whole himself and Wade just look at him with a dumbfounded face.

Sighing, the younger - but old - man explains with soft voice and words:

“I’m not your handsome and alluring Peter anymore. You… you always give me such attention and care, but I am changing - I _am_ changed - and you’re still… still so strong and charming…!”

Wade snorts absentmindedly, because his husband is the only person in the world who can consider him charming.

Peter sniffs and Wade sees his hands trembling on his lap. The sunlight hits him directly and the ex-merc notices the white strands on Peter’s hair with a sweet smile.  

“Wade, if you ever feel the need to… to go with another person… to feel something new and different… please do it, don’t think about me, I would understand!”

Peter is interrupted by a hand through his hair; the scarred fingers caresses the white strands, then they go lower to touch the wet cheek and dry the tears.

“For someone so clever and nerdy, you surely are an idiot.” Wade laughs and he kneels to look directly into Peter’s eyes.

This situation and Peter’s words have been surreal and weird - _it should be the opposite! I should tell him that!_ Wade thinks shaking his head incredulously - and the younger man’s gaze is still sad and scared, but also pleasantly surprised.

“Peter, Peter, stupid Peter…” Wade laughs again and take his husband’s head in his hands.

“You will always be my baby boy. _Always_. Now turn on that brain that you clearly have shut down and give me one of those hard arousing kisses you love so much.”

And Peter, choking down a happy sob, immediately complies.

When they draw apart, though, Peter is silently crying again and Wade groans and gives him a tender smack on the thigh.

“Petey, please, don’t cry! You know your crying face is worse than Tobey Maguire’s!”

“All these years together and I still can’t figure out who the hell this Maguire is.” Peter laughs between sobs and tears, but he becomes serious again and when he talks his eyes are sadder than before but full of resolution and love.

“Just… Wade, when the time will come… just remember me, okay? Please-” his voice trembles but he manages to conclude: “I-It’s the only thing I ask.”

A painful and unpleasant silence falls in the living room and Wade sighs through his nose, pinching the bridge of it and cursing himself.

He knew - they knew - this would have been the saddest and most important problem: despite the years, Wade’s healing factor is still there, although weaker. Still he can’t die and Peter is now a wrecked sobbing mess because of this.

But Peter isn’t the only one who can think of a good plan.

 _I should have told him sooner_. Wade thinks giving himself a mental kick in the balls.

“Baby boy.” he gently calls and Peter cries harder, hands on his eyes to childishly hide the tears.

“Peter, come.” Wade calls again pulling the younger man up and taking him to their bedroom. The ex-superhero sobs and hiccups, but he’s interested now and waits patiently.

Wade rummages inside an old chest under the window that contains their old costumes and weapons. He curses and swears until he finally finds what he was looking for and shows it to Peter.

It’s a normal vial full of a greenish liquid and Peter eyes it perplexedly, trying to understand.

Wade comes to help because his baby boy’s face is extremely confused and there are still tears on his eyelashes and he doesn’t want to see them anymore.

“Banner and Stark made this for me two years ago.” he explains slowly and gently, taking Peter’s hand and squeezing it.

“It should… it should make my healing factor useless like those webs you used to put under the armpits of your old costume. Basically I should become mortal again.”

Peter’s eyes widen and the look he’s now giving the vial is awestruck.

“Stark assured it’s effective, but Banner was more cautious. I… I didn’t tell you sooner because it’s not sure it may work and I didn’t want to give you bad hopes, but you’re crying and you know I can’t see you cry, baby boy…”

“Wade.” Peter says looking at him. He’s still crying, but his tears are tears of happiness and he’s extremely relieved and smiling like an idiot.

He doesn’t even give his husband the time to reply: he just pulls him in a second hard and wet kiss and bites his chapped lips playfully.

Wade is going to put the vial somewhere and drag Peter to the bed for some sweet lovin’, when the younger man pinches his cheek.

“ _Ouch_! Hey, watch my fabulous face!”

“This” Peter grins maniacally “is for not telling me sooner, you stupid knucklehead.”

“But-”

“And this…” Peter kisses him again, slowly this time. “This” he happily sighs when they break the kiss “is because I love you.” He looks into Wade’s blue eyes and smiles again, saying:  
  
“Thank you.”

One of the many powers Peter has over Wade is the capacity of making him blush.

So the ex-mercenary punctually turns red, snorts, hides his face in the crook of Peter’s neck and softly whispers:

“I love you too, baby boy.”

They stay like that for a while until Peter breaks the silence saying with an amused purr:

“But you are going to sleep on the couch tonight, dear.”

“Oh, _come on_!”

“Okay, if you can defeat me at strip poker you will sleep on the bed. How does that sound?”

Wade’s grin is a beautiful sight for Peter and knowing he’ll be able to see it in the afterlife is what makes their remaining years together worth living.


End file.
